Sakura Addiction
by kurai ren
Summary: I won t ever let this come to pass. Like the Sakura that fell into my hand, I will grasp you tightly so that you will never fly away. You are my obsession, my addiction and I will never let fly away from me. 1869


A/N: Buon San Valentino everyone! this is a Valentine treat for ALL!

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor the English Translation of the song Sakura Addiction

Warning: Obsession issues

Legend:

_Sakura_ – Mukuro POV

Sakura – Hibari POV

"Sakura" – talking

Sakura – Normal POV

**Sakura** – both

* * *

_**SAKURA ADDICTION**_

* * *

The cherry blossoms dance, falling into my empty hand  
_Ephemeral, gentle, and fragile, this flower that seems like you_.

I stared at the Sakura petals as they slowly fell to the ground. I watched them silently. My sharp grey eyes stared at them, fixated on their beauty. My eyes slanted, with the mixture of both hate and fascination as they remind me of you, you who I hate so much but has captured my interest. Was it strange that I felt this weird and unwanted longing? 

A Sakura fell into my hand, I stared at it blankly. I crushed it on my palm and stared at the clouds, my mind blank, my heart beating calmly as I remembered your mismatched eyes. Somehow or another you were not only able to capture me that day, but you were also able to catch my supposedly cold heart. I wanted you, and you best know that you are mine, to hurt, to kill, and to hold.

You are mine.

_I stared at the Sakura petals slowly falling. So beautiful, it reminded me of you, Swift, beautiful, and free. They`re quite fascinating, almost like you, how I wish we can stare at them together. But that can never be, you hate me, we live in different worlds. I`ll just watch silently, pitifully getting your attention by desperately annoying you. That is all I could do. Was it so wrong to want you?_

_A Sakura fell into my hand; I stared at it before chuckling madly. The irony. I crushed it on my palm. I stared at the giant tree in front of me, as the beautiful petals flew through the wind. Your grey eyes assaulted my mind. You were free, aloof and so far from my reach. I can never have you; you were too far for me to reach. _

_So for now I`ll just watch you silently._

* * *

That child who slips through the gates as usual  
His eyes sparkling as he grabs a hold of something.

_And as for me, my empty days go on  
And with a frozen heart, I close my eyes looking for the moment when the flowers would bloom._

I do not like it when you are close to others, aside from me. You are mine, even if you don't know it. I scowled as you act so close to your vessel, your student. Herbivore you should only look at me and only me. I watched you talk to the other herbivores freely. I know the mafia was well past behind you but that does not give you the right to associate yourself with them. As I watch you I realized that You were almost something I could not reach. But it was alright, I love challenges. Be prepared for the chase for once I grab hold of you I will never let you go.

My eyes appreciate your beauty. Through the years you chose to grow your hair. I haven`t seen it that way since ten years ago when we were all at the future. Your clothes hugged your slim figure, you wore a black button up shirt today which contrast with your skin. You looked so seductive, alluring and breath taking, my eyes can`t seem to stop staring.

You felt my eyes boring into your skull didn`t you? You looked at me curiously. I smirked slightly and you turned away. I could feel myself chuckle. Oh yes herbivore let the chase begin. I will hunt you down and chain you to me.

Once I grab hold of you I will never let you go.

_I chatted silently with Chrome. Today was the celebration of young Vongola`s birthday. It was a small gathering but still I feel slightly suffocated. Although Sawada Tsunayoshi was a kind young man and through the years prove that he cared for all of us truly, I still couldn't say the same for the other people._

_My thoughts trailed to you, even though I`ve know you for years I still couldn't read you. I can`t understand and read your mind. You were a mystery always guarded, but it was welcoming. You were a bright light in this seemingly dark world. You are my purpose as I try to live through these empty days. I can`t stop thinking of you, you fill my mind every day. Just thinking of seeing you gives me energy to live another day._

_I feel eyes staring at me, as I turned I see you. You smirked and I turn away. You looked so perfect. You cut your hair which made it look messier, but it`s alright it made you look more mature. And your suit hugged your muscular physique. As our eyes met you smirked at me. That smirk only made you look dangerous that I had to turn away to hide my blush._

_I`ll just watch you silently, you give me a purpose in this empty dark world._

* * *

**The Cherry blossoms, it flutters down, on my hand where there is nothing  
Fleeting and gentle, I'm afraid it might break the flower that is just like you.**

Tsuna stared worriedly at his two guardians, more specifically his Mist and Cloud. Although tonight they are well behaved he couldn't seem to understand them through the ten years of knowing them he would proudly say that he can tell if ever there is something different about his guardians, and likewise it was that time. He noticed that Mukuro and Hibari are a little different than usual, their relationship became more aggressive. Tsuna had his suspicions; no one could be obsessed of the other without any reason at all. He observed them as they ate.

These were the rare occasions where his guardians are complete, seated and having dinner. After they graduated from junior high it was decided that they would move to Italy. Although it took some persuasion he was finally able to convince them to move to the main branch in Italy.

Hibari was the hardest one to crack. He wouldn`t leave his beloved Namimori. Although Tsuna bribed and even told him he could 'bite him to death' still the aloof cloud guardian stood his ground. Strangely enough when Tsuna mentioned that Mukuro was going to Italy with them, the Cloud guardian all too quickly agreed. Mukuro on the other hand was quite easy. When Chrome agreed he too also came, which only made Tsuna`s job easier.

Now as he watched them silently. Mukuro was talking with Chrome; Hibari was seated at the farthest corner. Although Tsuna still looked like the naïve and oblivious boy he was before, now he was the mafia don in the making. Years of being Reborn`s student prove to be a good thing. His senses sharpened, his observation enhanced and he was calmer and mature, although sadly still clumsy.

As he watched his two guardian he noticed slight changes in their demur, more specifically Hibari`s. Whenever Mukuro would smile at something Chrome said or if ever their hands would brush even the slightest, Hibari`s hold on his cutlery would tighten just as fraction. Tsuna took note of that, along with the subtle looks of both males. He chuckled slightly when he understood what their movements meant, but he would leave everything to them.

Or if they fail he could always pull some strings, being the mafia boss of two sadists he had to be cunning as well and intelligent.

I watch you talking with that herbivore. My irritation rose, you are mine. I want nothing more than to claim what is rightfully mine. You are only mine, but I have to be patient. As much as I would want to claim what is rightfully mine. I must make no mistake or everything might go wrong. I will have you, and when I do I won`t let you go. 

But I must be patient or else everything will go wrong.

_I would secretly watch you. You looked a bit upset. I`m curious, what are you thinking about? I watched you silently through the meal. I can only watch you silently. You were something I couldn`t have. You hate me don`t you? But it`s alright, because I 'am fine just watching you. I may be a monster but I will never force myself unto you. I don`t want you to hate me even more._

_I will only watch you silently, I don`t want you to hate me._

* * *

_I put away the dirtied spike deep inside my heart  
_You are searching for the Spring's escape route, saying, "This is good enough." 

**aren't you? **

I said nothing as I passed by you. You looked tired and dejected. I raised a brow at your behaviour. I wonder what could have upset you. I did notice your odd behaviour, sometimes I caught you looking at me. Sometimes we`d look eye to eye and I see something I cannot read. But now, this time I finally understood. 

'longing'

So you wanted me but chose to watch, so weak, but since I caught you there is no escape.

_I ignored you as I passed. I can`t look at you, the pain overwhelms me. I cannot have you, I cannot reach you. It hurts, but it`s alright, I stopped denying myself, I told myself that one day I must tell you. Sometimes I caught you staring; my heart swells with hope and that gave me the courage to tell you my feelings._

_Hopefully, it will at least ease my heavy heart._

Tsuna decided it was best if they return to Japan even for a week. Somehow his two guardians aren`t making any progress and he thought that maybe it would help if they were at the place they met. He was quite sure that it would help them, even just a little. His intuition was agreeing with him.

He stared at a painting of the Sakura trees in japan, and he thought that maybe those would help too.

* * *

The ball I lost and gave up on... The one who found it for me, it was you wasn't it?

_The spring comes, blossoms and prides, the ground sways by the wind_

_Stepped on firmly, burst out crying, looks like it might overflow, the flower that is just like you._

The fire in my heart had died so long ago, but as I watched the Sakura petals that fell to the ground, the Sakura that reminded me of you, I remembered that it was you who returned that same fire. The Dame-Herbivore decided it was a good idea to return to Namimori. It was just the time the Sakura trees. Watching them has returned the determination, the determination to have you. This addiction has plagued me for years but now I will take what is mine.

Before when I though life was boring and not full of excitements the fire in my life died, you returned that fire. You fascinate me so much. You were dangerous, strong, beautiful and uncontrollable. I can`t allow you to be someone else`s, you are mine. You are my possession, and you have stolen something of mine.

Even if you don't return it, I require your heart in exchange.

_I sat beneath this Sakura tree, watching as it`s petals were washed by the river that was washing my feet. The river that flows so smoothly and freely, reminded me of you. Free to move as you please. I sighed sadly, I tried but I can`t get the word out of my mouth and say something else. I can`t confess. As I watched the Sakura petals fall, my mind eases._

_You are too far for me to reach. You are an aloof cloud and I know you will never love me. I know you hate me. I can`t help but let the irritation rise. It claws through my supposedly un-existing heart. But somehow you made it beat again. That day you looked so strong, wild and determined to beat me, it captured my interest, then later my heart. But you were too far for me._

_As I watched the river carry the petals away, I realize you`re too far to reach._

* * *

**I have come, to retrieve the lost article that is here, on my hand**

**Fleeting and gentle, I'm afraid it might break this flower that is just like you**

Hibari did not expect his confession to end the way it did, but still it gave favourable results. He had the blue haired man sleeping soundly beside him. He ran his fingers through the silky tresses. He smirked proudly as he saw the bite marks that littered the pale man`s body. He duly noted the clothes are still scattered about on the floor but that is something he will worry about in the morning, for now he will enjoy the company of his possession.

It wasn`t as if it was that bad. Though he wished it would have gone better than what had occurred. He sighed. It wasn`t his fault, if Mukuro hadn`t let that female herbivore kiss him on the cheek then he wouldn`t have almost forcefully taken the other man. But it worked out in the end. In the middle of a fierce and passionate kissing he was able to convey his feelings.

He hoped.

Slowly the blue haired man awoke from his slumber. Mismatched eyes stared at him, the illusionist was in a daze but slowly he came to his senses and stared at the ex-prefect uncertainly. This was the first time Mukuro felt vulnerable. He wasn`t unsure how it happened, but he ended up doing 'it' with Hibari. All he could remember Chrome giving him a kiss since he looked upset and the next thing he knew Hibari had dragged him to his room, kissed him roughly and then it just happened. He would admit he enjoyed it, but he still wasn`t sure of his standing in Hibari`s heart, or in his life in general.

Slowly Mukuro sat up, "Hibari-kun…what just happened?" he looked at the pale man`s eyes trying to read his thoughts, but no avail.

Hibari growled irritable, "We had sex Mukuro." He deadpanned.

Mukuro winced a little, "Oya I can see and _feel_ that but I`m asking why."

Hibari stared at him stupidly, "Then you must be slower than the Dame-herbivore." He said, "It`s obvious."

Mukuro didn`t take it nicely that the prefect just insulted him. "Oya oya then if you are just going to insult me then I will take my leav—"

Mukuro had somehow found himself pinned beneath the other man. Those intense grey eyes stared at him. He held his breath, those eyes were drawing him in. he can`t help but stare at them. For the first time Mukuro could read the emotions raging in those eyes he loved so much. Anger, irritation, annoyance, jealousy, lust and…

Love….

Hibari had to control his urges before he fucks the other man senseless. Having his obsession beneath him as he always imagine was quite arousing. Those mismatched eyes stared at him, trying to read his mind and he let him. He would proudly say it wasn`t just lust that he felt for the other man but love as well and he knew for the fact that the man loved him too. Those mismatched eyes told him himself.

"Herbivore do you understand now?" a nod "Good" and he kissed the other man gently.

"Hibari-kun—"

"Kyoya."

"Kyoya-kun," the mist rolled the name in his tongue, "kufufufu~ I like the sound of It." he smirked slightly.

Hibari growled "Just remember you are mine." And he smirked as he leaned down for another kiss.

This kiss was far from innocent. Their tongues battled for dominance which no one back down. Hibari let go of the other man`s hand in favour of letting them explore the body beneath him. Mukuro had his hands entangled with the cloud guardian`s hair. The kiss was fierce, passionate and needy. It was something to release the long built up tension in their of longing and controlled lust was released into one passionate kiss.

As they pulled apart they stared into each other`s eyes, one though occurred to them: **Beautiful just like the Sakura trees.**

* * *

The next morning Tsuna was almost certain that finally his two guardians had gotten together.

It was quite easy to tell when you observe them closely. They came to breakfast late, Hibari`s hair was quite a mess, well messier than usual and Mukuro`s long hair was tied into a messy pony tail. Tsuna also noticed that Mukuro had a bandage wrapped on his neck, odd he wasn`t injured the night before. Hibari was also standing quite near Mukuro and Tsuna swore Mukuro was limping slightly.

Tsuna chuckled a little. His little plan worked, it only took a little to convince Chrome that Mukuro was upset and maybe she can cheer him up. Luckily he knew Hibari`s room was quite near Mukuro`s, he would have caught Chrome cheering her master up. Although Tsuna wasn`t sure in what way did Chrome did it, but based from personal experience it would most likely be a kiss on the cheek. But the plan worked in the end anyway, now that they're together.

Thank God too, because they were returning to Italy tomorrow.

But for now, Tsuna thought that maybe it would be a good idea to watch the Sakura trees today.

* * *

You are mine and now that I have you I will never let you go. You are mine, you are my possession and I will never let you go. I waited years for you to be mine and now I won`t ever let it disappear. You stole my heart and I require yours in exchange. You returned the fire in my life and now I`ll never let you go. 

You are mine.

_I was able to reach you finally, my world doesn`t look as empty as before. I have you with me and that is enough for me, there is no escape, no more hiding, I won`t let go, I finally reached you and I won`t let go. You captured me in your hands and now I have you. You were the purpose in my dark, empty world._

_I will never let go, I finally reached you._

**I won`t ever let this come to pass. Like the Sakura that fell into my hand, I will grasp you tightly so that you will never fly away. You are my obsession, my addiction and I will never let fly away from me.**

_**Hey why don`t we watch the Sakura trees today?**_

* * *

A/N: Yeah Hope you all like it and that it didn`t confuse you in anyway

Please forgive typographical errors, Grammatical errors and Misspellings


End file.
